


［马东&东马］樱桃成熟时

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 全年龄的部分：马东马无差年龄限制部分（尚未更新）：马东或者东马，章前预警。非连续剧情，各小节故事独立角色只是角色，故事只发生在角色身上，与真人无关。可能出现原创角色
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 2





	1. #1逃课记事

**Author's Note:**

> 基本上还是中学生的故事，但一定会有文化上的融合，例如会像日本学生一样进楼换鞋、学园祭、白色情人节等等，会像中国学生一样星期一早上升旗，也会抱着洗澡小筐去同一条街上的钱汤洗澡。哈哈哈哈这样设定好像有点好笑我一边写着这些一边笑出来。

#1  
-逃课或许容易，但你是逃不掉的

李东赫捏着一杯喝了一半的可乐，他看到那个人走上楼梯的身影，未经意识地使劲把吸管咬到变形。

装屁啊，学校里的好学生？手上抱着那一摞是作业本吗？又去老师办公室？老师的跟屁虫，没意思。

可乐被吸进了他的肚子，吸管混着空气，在空杯子里发出咕噜咕噜的响声。

李东赫烦躁地把空杯子丢进垃圾桶，发泄掉最后一点怨愤。真的，最讨厌这种人了，道貌岸然的告密者，背信的家伙！不配得到堂堂李东赫的正视！

要说李东赫和李马克认识了有整整十六年了，他就十六年活在李马克光芒之下的阴影里。那位邻居中的妈朋儿居然能从自己的亲妈身上得到比自己更多的关爱，李东赫真是想不透，干脆叫李马克给她当儿子好了，我看我就是充话费送的。

要说李东赫生气的缘由，还是因为自己觉得和李马克太熟了，但那个家伙似乎完全没那么想。昨天他翘掉自习课想翻墙出校，走廊里刚好碰到了抱着一摞作业本的李马克。李马克就问他怎么不上自习，李东赫嘴上说有事，叫他保密，结果这李马克转头就和班主任说李东赫逃学了，班主任自然通知了家长，害李东赫回家挨了一顿男女混合双打，这个月的零花钱也被扣掉了。啊！都赖这个混蛋！本来计划好的事情都没办法做了！李马克！为什么偏偏那个时候出现！

上课铃响了起来，李东赫回到班级，他坐在最后一排，就把椅子往后仰着坐。班主任的课上他不敢迟到，刚坐到板凳上没一会儿，班主任就进教室了，身后还跟了捧着试卷的李马克。李马克把试卷放在讲台上，回到自己的座位上，没有坐下，身为班长的他喊起了口令，“起立！”

李东赫跟着全班同学一起站起来，他的椅子腿撞在地面上，发出很大的响声，但淹没在了全班“老——师——好——”的拖长音问好里。老师说了请坐后，李东赫把椅子往前捞了一把，坐下。

李东赫是体育很好的孩子，虽然脑子很聪明，但并不爱啃书本，他自认自己不是什么好学生。不过这个正在给全班同学发卷子的班长李马克可不一样。李马克和李东赫一样都是体育馆里被各个社团借来借去的红人，但李马克是交给他的什么事他都老老实实地做好，学习更是他的不二追求。

讲台前的班主任还在念叨着班级月考的平均分，优秀的马克班长又考了第一名。“李东赫。”李马克把试卷发给李东赫时，念了一下东赫的名字，把试卷放在桌上。李东赫低头一看，55分，哈哈，又不及格。教室最后一排的难兄难弟们一直都是这个分数，李东赫无所谓，他考试只写卷子正面，后面就在考场睡觉。但李东赫他妈很有所谓，听大人话的优等生李马克今天又得把这点小风波吹进东赫他妈的耳朵里头，李东赫的皮肉安全倒计时到现在为止还有4个小时。

“这次测验整体来说全班同学的分数都有提高，李马克同学是满分。只有一个同学没有及格啊，只考了55分，就不点名了，自己上点心，不行课后就去补习。”

什么？只有一个人不及格吗？李东赫眉毛皱了起来，老师刚才说那些话的时候，虽然嘴上说着不点名字，眼睛还是看着自己。李东赫把头低下了。不及格对他来说不是什么重要的大事，但是只有他自己不及格还是不太舒服，那几个平时凑在一起玩闹的臭小子都及格了，李东赫又感觉到被人背叛的感受了。

如坐针毡地挨到放学，李东赫单手抄起书包，刚要和往常一样到体育馆活动，刚一走出教室门，就被班主任老师堵了进来。

“老师……”

“李东赫，今天测验的成绩发下来了。老师讲的话你有没有往心里听？”李东赫面对着老师只是低头，并没有接老师的话。李马克今天值日，正在擦讲台，他看起来很专心地在收拾粉笔盒，但李东赫很清楚李马克在偷偷听。

“你不是和班长住邻居吗？学习上有问题就去问班长，班长，你记得最近关注一下李东赫同学。”老师这样说着，李马克自然把目光放到谈话的老师和李东赫身上，他圆溜溜的眼睛睁得很大，听话地点了点头。

“你别不出声啊。”老师看到李马克答应后，又扭过头来对着李东赫说，李东赫也只好嗯了一声。老师又接着说“你帮班长做点值日吧，然后一起回家得了。”

李东赫开始和李马克一起把全班的椅子翻到课桌上，这样方便扫地。就在同一个椅子上两个人同时拿了起来，目光也在这时碰到一起。

“我来吧。”李东赫开口，然后又把目光移开。李马克松开了抓着椅子的手，只是看着李东赫沉默地把椅子翻到桌子上。

李东赫从这时起一整天觉得自己的手好像都麻了，别扭极了。第二天那节连着体育课的自习课李东赫还是翘掉了，他从体育馆去小卖店买橘子味汽水，经过操场时发现天气还不错，微风吹得心情舒畅，就想在操场打个盹儿。这回倒是没碰见什么人，他在篮球场的看台上睡到快放学。一只跳到他脸上的蚂蚱把他痒醒了，李东赫起身来，没费多大劲抓住了只操场上的蚂蚱，想着要做个恶作剧才行，就往教学楼走回去。

在一楼换鞋的鞋柜处，李东赫轻手轻脚地别开了写着李马克名字和学号的鞋柜，不过那个柜子里已经没有给李东赫恶作剧的空间了。

李马克的那双鞋子里，被撒了一层图钉。

糟了。

居然有除我以外的人在欺负李马克。

李东赫喉咙干着吞咽了一下，把鞋子里的图钉倒进手心里，又把鞋子放回鞋柜里，关上柜子门。

他就这样手里捧着图钉，在学校的走廊里穿梭。

图钉这种尖锐的金属不能随便丢掉，否则会伤到清洁工。李东赫辗转走了好久，也没找到合适丢这些图钉的地方。他想要不放在一个透明瓶子里吧，就打算先到二楼教室垃圾桶里随便找一个，就在这时，下课铃突然响了，好多学生从教室里冲出来，李东赫以最快的速度往旁边靠去，却差点被挤下了天井。李东赫要是松了手，这些图钉就会从天井下去掉到一楼去，李东赫心一急握紧了手——嘶呃！李东赫痛得眉毛和眼睛都皱在一起了，却还是没掉出一颗图钉，牢牢地握在手里了。

李东赫没办法，感觉眼泪就在眼底荡漾了，只好抓着这些图钉直奔医务室。这些图钉被留在了医务室，李东赫的手也被临时消了毒，好在只是划伤，没有刺入的伤口。李东赫带着一手的药水和药膏回到教室，教室里只剩下等李东赫取书包后给空教室锁门的李马克。

“你手怎么了？伤了？自习课你没在，去打架了？”李马克看李东赫手上还是包着药的，就帮李东赫拿起书包。

“懒得理你。”李东赫回了一句。不过李马克正拿着他的书包，李东赫只好跟在后面。

下楼的时候李马克还在喋喋不休地给李东赫讲自习课帮李东赫抄下的作业题，再走到鞋柜这里准备换室外鞋的时候，李东赫突然瞄到不远处藏着几个鬼鬼祟祟的小脑袋，李东赫连忙扭头看换鞋的李马克，他没事，他的鞋子正常，他嘴里还在说着作业的事情，李东赫又赶紧看向刚才的方向，一下和那几个等着看热闹的混蛋对上眼了，那几个家伙发觉到恶作剧对李马克的恶作剧没有成功，头也不回地跑了。

妈的，小兔崽子，可让我看见了，你们等着的。

“东赫，昨天你考试55分的事情，我还没有跟你妈妈说，你晚上到我家来写作业吗？我帮你把错题讲一遍。”

李东赫眼里的怒气还没完全消退，听到李马克讲话，目光无言地转向李马克。

李马克接着说：“你今天自习课也没上，手还伤了，怎么写作业？还是来我家吧，我帮你写也行的……”

李马克大傻瓜。李东赫只是说了一句快走。

晚上李东赫在李马克家里写作业，其实是李马克一边给李东赫讲题，一边帮李东赫的作业写上字。李东赫想着明天要去学校和那帮欺负马克的家伙算账，又开始走起神儿来。

“东赫啊，已经好几次了，别再逃自习课了，作业写不完考试肯定也做不出来啊。明天的自习课你再逃课的话，我就要说你去打架了。”

李东赫本来想怼回去“你哪只眼睛看到我打架了？！”，看着嘟嘟囔囔的李马克，突然转怒为笑，“好哥哥，马克哥哥，求求你放过我这一次吧，我保证，是最后一次。”

李马克本能地觉得李东赫撒起娇来没什么好事，“这怎么行，帮你写作业我也是最后一次，”现在连答应帮李东赫写作业都让他有点后悔。这小子不会以后给了他阳光就灿烂，以后都把作业赖给他来写吧。

李东赫倒是没纠缠，他越看李马克，笑得越开心，李马克看他笑得收不住也是摸不着头脑，更加觉得李东赫古怪了。

不愧是以前一起混过的人，李东赫可太知道那些混蛋家伙猫在哪儿了。他大摇大摆闯进男厕所里悄悄冒烟的里间，把铁皮水桶踹得叮当响，手一抓就把一个人的头发揪起来了。

“李东赫！天台等着！”那个为首的家伙大吼道。

“不来是孙子！”李东赫吼回去。

李东赫又逃了一节自习课，李马克没在，这样李东赫去天台李马克也不知道了。这带着贴药膏的手打架也太杀威风了，李东赫扯掉了包着的布，年轻人伤口好得快，手上划的皮肉伤已经结痂了。李东赫把还有粘性的胶带缠在手指关节上，手揣进裤子口袋里，在天台入口的背面坐着。

李东赫吹着风，没一会儿就从身后传来了杂乱的声音，李东赫赶紧直起身来。

“你没叫人？”那三个坏小子出现在李东赫面前，一个个歪歪扭扭地站着，没个正形儿。

“叫人？你以为谁都跟你似的像个怂货？”李东赫脖子梗着，“欺负李马克干嘛？别跟我说是随便找了个人就欺负着玩玩？”

“欺负玩玩怎么了？再说了，不是为了兄弟你吗？说好了一起翻墙出学校，那家伙把你给抓了，哥们儿给你找找场子。”

你懂个屁。李东赫翻了个白眼。我跟李马克的事儿轮得到你插手？“撒图钉那叫什么？你还在旁边看着，要是旁边没有人，我看你都不会让他把图钉倒掉，会硬逼着他把鞋套在脚上吧，他又不像你们会动手，就你我还能不知道？”

“你丫的还不领情，傻X。”为首的那个小子又骂道。

“你才傻X，骂你爷爷呢？！”李东赫一个猛子就冲上去，跟那几个家伙斗在一起。李东赫的力气有点古怪，握力不行，但拳头很重，他身形瘦，脚也不太稳，但刚好把一个家伙撞倒在地，自己身体又把另一个家伙顶到一边去，直抓着打头的混混的衣服领子把他逼到天台边上，半拉身子折到外边去了。

“李东赫你有种松手啊！”被撞翻的那个大吼。

“哈？”李东赫装作很奇怪听到他这样喊话，不客气地又把那人往天台外边拽了拽，楼顶的风把那家伙的头发吹得满脸都是。

“老三你把那倒霉嘴给我闭上！”被他抓着的老大脚开始打滑，被拽着领子还灌了一嘴的风，那人连讲话都吞咽起来，“李东赫，兄弟这次下手是兄弟不对，你和李马克的事自己解决，兄弟肯定不插手了。”

李东赫盯着他，没作反应。

“东哥，以前大家都一起玩过的，别跟兄弟认真这次。”

“以后少找李马克麻烦。也少让我看见你。”李东赫一字一顿地说。看见老大在风里凌乱地疯狂点头以后，李东赫松开他的领子，立刻从天台出入口翻下去了。李东赫也有点恐高，如果不是一直要使劲掐着那个老大，他可能腿也软了。

李东赫在教学楼里狂奔，经过班级的后门时还通过窗子瞄了一眼，李马克还是没在，还透过玻璃反光发现自己的嘴角被打破了。李东赫又接着跑到体育馆去，直到找到软垫，一跃瘫倒在上面，大口喘气。氧气用得太多，还挨了拳头，现在脑袋有点晕。

又这样迷糊到了放学的时间，和前两天一样，李马克一边写作业一边坐在空教室里等李东赫回来取书包，一看到李东赫出现在教室门口，李马克就把作业本合上收起来等李东赫一起回家。

来到一层换鞋的地方李东赫特意在前面用眼神扫了一圈，没看到一个讨厌鬼的影子，李东赫又紧盯着李马克打开柜子取鞋，没什么问题，李东赫正松掉一口气，转头看到自己的运动鞋孔眼里穿好的鞋带被人从中间直着把每一节剪开了。

李东赫无语地干笑一声，大概是上天台之前那些人干的。李马克换好鞋后看李东赫没动，就走过来，刚要开口问，低头就看到李东赫手里的鞋带被人剪了。

“东赫被人恶作剧了？”李马克一边说着，一边坐下来，把自己的鞋脱掉，开始拆自己的鞋带。

“嗯，我以后再也不跟他们玩了。”李东赫说着，眼睛看着李马克把两条鞋带拆下来，拿出美工剪刀从中间剪开，一边递给李东赫两个半条，一边把另外两个半条穿在自己运动鞋的孔眼里。

“就像这样，隔开一个穿一下，也够长了，至少能撑到回家。”李马克给李东赫看穿上短了一半鞋带的运动鞋，有点滑稽，李东赫还是学了。

跟我说什么兄弟呢，还不看看谁才是我的兄弟。李东赫穿好了鞋带，在地板上仰面躺倒了。

end.


	2. #2樱桃树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre.  
> 因为这个文集是非连续性的故事，因此不会一直更新这个系列，就随缘更新了，精力想要放在一些有连续性剧情的故事上。希望樱桃树高中生的故事永远也写不完。  
> （目前打了10章左右的大纲）

#2  
-希望你像一块坏了的手表一样，不要再走了

放鹤洞*这条巷子的树种得枝头对着枝头，春天时能看到绿芽破出，夏天时就织成阴凉。时常能听到自行车的铃声哗啦啦地从巷子中穿过去的声音，小孩子踢的皮球触地弹起的声音，那些欢声笑语，还有妈妈在家门口呼唤孩子吃晚饭的喊声。

李马克和李东赫从生下来就是住在这里的隔壁邻居，也认识十五十六年了，但这个年头始终是个虚数，因为李东赫比李马克要晚一年出生。

明明李氏是个大姓，但这条巷子上年龄差不多的李家小孩儿只有他们两个，因此大人们喜欢把他们两个当兄弟看待。两家的大人相处得也很亲，李马克和李东赫经常坐在一张饭桌上吃饭。

东赫妈妈怀李东赫的时候，还叫李马克猜阿姨肚子里的宝宝是弟弟还是妹妹，据说小孩儿看得准。李马克当时说是弟弟。李东赫来到世界上以后，李马克真的就当自己多了一个弟弟了，但是后来……

“不是因为你想要弟弟我才来的嘛！”李东赫挂在李马克脖子后头，抓李马克没有软骨的耳朵。

“啊，没有你也行的。”李马克的眼睛挤在一块儿，像摘勾在衣服上的苍耳一样把李东赫的手摘下来，悠悠地说。没见过你这么麻烦的弟弟。后悔了后悔了。

有一年，李东赫家的院子里移栽了一棵樱桃树，春天就开了花，看起来还不错。因为栽得很靠边，这树的大半部分在李东赫家的院子里，有一些伸了出去到李马克家的院子里。随着年岁的增长，这棵樱桃树也在变大。他们两家一个砌了砖石横台，一个搬着梯凳靠着墙，常常有时候，李东赫和李马克一起背倚着墙坐着，樱桃树就在他们两个的影子后边。李马克坐在自家院子里弹吉他，李东赫就跟着在后面唱歌。有的时候他唱的是李马克喜欢的歌，有时候李东赫就要瞎唱，还有时候李东赫反过来嫌弃李马克吉他弹得跟不上趟，可他自己也不会弹，即便李东赫的嗓音够好听，可这些噪音吵得李马克脑袋疼，也说不上是唱歌的时候多还是吵架的时候多。

第一年结果子的时候，枝条上挂起了殷红透亮的小樱桃，李东赫趴在两家的墙头上对李马克说，樱桃这几天就熟了，摘一些送给你吃。李马克却说：“我不吃。”

李东赫好奇怪，这樱桃长得这么可爱，怎么有人不想吃？“哥不喜欢吃樱桃吗？”

“也没有。”李马克不是不喜欢吃樱桃，那树上结的樱桃确实长得小巧可爱，他其实有馋嘴偷偷摘过长到他家墙里的樱桃，看起来鲜红可爱，李马克欢欢喜喜地往嘴里送，却差点把舌头都酸得吐出来。不过他不能跟李东赫承认自己偷吃过了他家的樱桃，还嫌不好吃。不过他倒是挺想看李东赫被酸的睁不开眼的表情。

不过还没等李马克看到李东赫吃到他家树上结的樱桃，李马克就跟着爸妈出国了。

这两个人没什么情深谊长的告别，李东赫坐在梯凳上背靠着墙的时候，才觉得少了点什么。李马克也没想过要郑重面对别离，尤其是对着李东赫这样的孩子，或许离开有他的生活还算是一种逃出了。

当他发现以前时常被占满的注意力里面，在此刻确实存在着一些没有被填满的部分。就像以前常在耳膜上跳舞的强节拍，因为距离的抽离，变成了微弱的白噪音，现在的这种声音，微弱得有点不易察觉，但在夜深人静时，还很占用你的注意力。而且，没有好好道别，不知道以后还会不会再回去见到他，也没有说出任何许诺，不知道是不是最后见面，总是少了这种仪式感。所以李马克默默的记住了，不可以不敬重离别。

生活虽然安稳，却总是少点乐趣。在这段日子里，李马克一心学习，但却要一直跟着爸妈不断更换城市。

偶尔他也会想念一些树荫底下的恶作剧，有一个人假装不是故意的在他耳朵旁边吹气，或者拍了他屁股一下就快速跑开。走到另外一个半球，才知道原来这世界上没有像他一样的孩子。他知道李东赫家里的电话号码，但东西半球的时差实在折磨人。而且可能下次再通话就不是这个电话号码了，这让李马克有些为难。

那时候李马克看着魔法少年电影，最想要的不是魔咒，而是邮差猫头鹰。

两个人就着好天气在放松，李东赫在抓头发，突然龇牙咧嘴起来。“怎么啦？”李马克瞄到李东赫的动静，转头问他。

“哥我头皮上起个痘，不小心抓到了，痛死我了。你帮我看一眼。”李东赫把脑袋瓜伸到李马克眼前。

“抓破了吗？”李马克拨开李东赫的头发，找那颗被碰到的痘痘。

“哥看到了吗？就在这……啊疼疼疼！”

“哦，是有个小包，没破，你别碰了。”李马克揉了揉李东赫的头发，把拨开的头发恢复原状。

“哥眼镜给我戴一下。”李东赫伸手，李马克取下鼻子上的眼镜，递给李东赫，“小心点。”

李东赫不是近视眼，装模做样地戴上李马克的近视眼镜，“好看吗？”

“哦？还不错。”李马克意外地笑了笑，他的近视眼镜有度数，李东赫的眼睛看起来有点变形。“呀，摘下来吧，你眼睛会坏的。”

李东赫看了一眼樱桃树开的花，看不太清，就摘下眼镜还给李马克。他穿着李马克的棒球衫，受害缩在袖子里。他们时不时地会互相交换鞋子和外套穿，身高差不多，鞋子的尺码也一样大。好像是从上次他们住在一起时开始的。

李东赫独自过了几年没有隔壁那个「兄弟」的生活，李东赫虽然调皮捣蛋，但对他来说也「清净」了不少，妈妈经常夸赞的隔壁哥哥终于远离了大人的视线，没有什么值得夸起的新闻了。李东赫解放了，在学校玩的很开，但回到家之后就得被妈妈老实按在桌子边上写作业，那个能让他在写作业的时候捉弄玩闹，又能保证他按时写完作业的人不在这里了。他背上书包上学的路上，总是要路过左边那侧的人家，每天都没有人，他家的大门上每天都上着锁。李东赫不知道自己是不是在等着，有一天这家的门再打开，但是他又怕，万一这扇门再开了，是属于另外的什么人的。

捣蛋鬼李东赫手下的倒霉整蛊对象多一个不多，少一个不少，其中不乏有讨回债的、给李东赫使绊子的。李东赫对此只是呵呵一笑。他从来不捉弄女同学，但是会说好玩的话逗得女同学掩嘴笑。李东赫喜欢看别人因为他开怀大笑，因此沉迷于玩闹中，成了既是烦人的同学，又是受欢迎的同学。在这青春时代，一些悄悄的流言说有女生在暗恋李东赫，李东赫的耳朵很灵，但他只是装作不知道的样子。

有一张笑着的脸是他非常想要再看见的。

那个人是很有意思的，是世界上对待玩笑最真挚的人，不擅长应付各种恶作剧，看着他恼怒的样子，李东赫心里又怕又开心，马上转头撒娇求他还继续和自己亲近。后来他在这样的玩笑中似乎习惯了这样的李东赫，只是没办法地摇摇头，或是服软叫李东赫对他好些。李东赫脸上得意地笑着，但他觉得自己对这哥就挺好的，因为你有趣，我才想一直和你玩的。那人似乎也像明白了这一点似的，开始享受青春时代了，也对着李东赫开起玩笑来。

这个叫驯化吗？也许在很长的时间里，他们可以越来越像对方，但始终是截然不同的两个人。

那时候李东赫打着电子游戏，最想要的道具不是钻石，而是一个和他组队的队友。

李东赫虽然喜欢打游戏，但游戏打得不怎么样，一直也都没有什么固定队友。读高一的时候，他有一个实在想要熬夜打的游戏，就试着通了一回宵。眼皮沉得受不了的时候，天也亮了，屋子外面传来了汽车的吵闹声。

这让人怎么睡得下？李东赫把甩掉的睡衣再套上，走出去看，是隔壁那家的人回来了。李东赫被早上的太阳光照得眼睛睁开了。看着他穿着睡衣短裤，踩着拖鞋，站在大门口，隔壁那个回来的人显然比他还要惊讶。“东赫你站在这干嘛？”李马克拖了好几个箱子，呆立在地上。

“马克哥回来了？”初升的阳光有点耀眼，李东赫掩着眼睛，拖鞋趿拉趿拉地，向李马克走去。

“嗯，就回家了。”李马克答道。李东赫没睡觉，所以肯定没在做梦。“你脸色怎么这么不好？现在几点，你怎么不睡觉？”

“……”

“？”

“哥，你都那么久没回家了，一直都没收拾，水电也停了，现在能住人吗？”李东赫一边打哈欠一边张大嘴，把脸上的纹都扯出来了。

似乎不能。李马克挠挠头，他一个人回韩国来，只带了自己的东西，他觉得回家就行了，没想别的事情。

李东赫看了看他，拎起李马克的箱子就往自己家走。李马克赶紧提上剩下的箱子跟上李东赫。

李东赫把李马克的箱子堆在玄关，拉他上了楼到自己的卧室。他找出自己的另外一套睡衣扔给李马克，叫他去洗澡。李马克捧着李东赫的睡衣说：“东赫，我有睡衣的，在下面的箱子里。”

“那么多箱子呢你都打开找衣服我家还有地方吗？我爸妈还在睡觉呢，会吵醒的。不管了，我一宿没睡困死了，我现在要补觉了，你快点去把澡洗完回来。”一边说着一边打了个大呵欠，一头栽倒在床上，无论李马克还想说什么，他都装作听不到。

李东赫家的厨卫和李马克家里都是一样的，李马克还有点熟悉，很快就洗好了澡，穿着李东赫的睡衣再回到李东赫的卧室，床上的那家伙已经钻进被窝里，呼吸平稳了。那家伙躺的特别靠里侧，意思就是外侧是给后来的这个人留出来的。

李马克轻手轻脚地到李东赫的床边躺下，顶着半个地球的时差，是有些疲惫，但他还是一直看着李东赫的脸。

李东赫睁开眼就看到有个人在盯着他傻笑，他也不自觉地笑了，伸出手，温热的袖子搭在那个人的脖子上。“睡一觉吧，”他说。然后那个傻傻笑着的李马克就很听话地闭上了眼睛。

李东赫又摸了摸自己刚被李马克整理过的头发，从梯凳上又跨到墙上。“哥，等樱桃树上的花落了，就会结出樱桃，今年会请你尝尝的。”

“能直接摘下来吃吗？”李马克真的想直球地问李东赫吃你家的樱桃的时候难道不感觉酸吗，可他至今还是说不出口，他可太知道李东赫会如何笑他，这是他如何也不会做出让步的事情。

“啊？怎么摘下来直接吃啊？很酸的。”李东赫倒是直球地就说了。听了这话轮到李马克奇怪了，你知道樱桃是酸的啊。李马克在想平时淘气的东赫是不是也偷偷摘来吃过。

“酸的？”

“嗯，和那种能长得很大的超市里盒装的不太一样，这个长不大的，味道也很酸，我家就摘一些做樱桃果酱。放心，樱桃果酱会放糖的，酸酸甜甜。”李东赫从墙头上跳下来，落到李马克家院子里的横台上。李马克正坐在那上面，他的眼神一直跟着李东赫的动作。“樱桃果酱还挺好吃的，每年都会给邻居们送一些，只有你没尝过了。”

“涂面包好吃吗？”李马克悄悄咽了一口口水。

“当然。”李东赫把脊背放松，让自己倚靠在某个和自己的肩膀稍微高一点的地方。

樱桃就快要成熟了。

end.

* 放鹤洞，是首尔市真实存在的一个地名，放鹤的谐音是指学校放学放假，因此在脑筋急转弯里面是学生们最喜欢的洞。但就现在的城市化而言，应该没有故事里马东这样的独栋独院家庭了。此外，韩国能不能种樱桃树，这个也难说，没了解过。


End file.
